Silly Love Songs
by ioanhoratio
Summary: Danny makes a mess of Valentine's Day. Will Lindsay forgive him? Probably, but he's going to have to work for it!
1. Chapter 1

**Silly Love Songs**

**Part 1**

**By: ioanhoratio**

**A/N: This is a little story about Valentine's Day and our favorite couple. I am going to try my hardest to at least post a chapter a day up to Valentine's. So the first two chapters are short and act kinda like an epilogue. Enjoy!**

* * *

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly loves songs._

It was a holiday of reminders; a reminder of what one had, a reminder of what one lost, a reminder of what one longed for but had no claim on. Valentine's Day had been argued as one of the most romantic holidays and one of the most tortuous. Danny Messer had never paid much attention to it either way. He had been careful in his younger years to avoid it at all costs. He usually tried to work that night, and that way ensure no romantic entanglements that would lead the girl to assume he was more involved in the relationship than he actually was. So it had been that every February the 14th went on as any other normal day. Occasionally, he had been pressed into buying flowers or a box of chocolates for a girlfriend, but that had truly been the extent of his association with Cupid.

That was how Danny preferred it. He was ok with the idea of showing his appreciation for the woman he loved, but he was more into the idea of doing that at random times—not having to conform to a social norm. He would rather surprise his girl than possibly risk letting her down by not living up to some consumerist expectation of grandiose.

Luckily, he had found his perfect mate in Lindsay Messer _née___Monroe. She loved the little things he did for her, and like him, declared a dislike of the holiday. She had spent years avoiding any possible affair of the heart involving romantic gestures that were dictated by date. She would hear stories of co-worker's and friend's extravagant plans and smile at them then come home and expound on the waste of money. So Danny wasn't too worried when he began to see strings of red paper hearts pop up or found himself being offered heart shaped candies. Why should he worry? Hadn't he surprised his wife with breakfast in bed just last week? Wasn't it just a few weeks ago that he had come home from work tired and stressed, but still ran his wife a bath and put their daughter to bed while he let her soak in the warm water in peace? Yes, Valentine's Day was for men who needed an excuse to show love and Danny didn't need that. Thank goodness Lindsay was the kind of girl who didn't need it either.

* * *

**See what I mean? Short. Anyone think this is not going to end well for Danny?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Silly Love Songs**

**Part 2**

**By: ioanhoratio**

* * *

_I look around me and I see it isn't so_

It had been years since Lindsay Messer cared about Valentine's Day. It was usually just a day to get some extra overtime at work so others could go out and celebrate. She had spent years avoiding the holiday, but truthfully she was avoiding the fact that she had no one to celebrate with. Her early college years had been plagued with fording through emotion turmoil, and an eye single to gaining the tools to catch the bad guy. Then she had become focused on becoming one of the best CSIs in Montana and after that it was ensuring her place in the New York Crime Lab. Her busy schedule had precluded dating. She'd had a few boyfriends here or there but nothing serious; nothing to warrant much expectation from February the 14th. Even when she was dating Danny and the ups and downs of their relationship, Valentine's Day hadn't been too predominate. This year was different. This year she was one half of a couple; not just a couple, but half of a marriage.

It wasn't that Lindsay was consumed with any type of uncontainable excitement regarding the approaching day of love. In fact, she was not into the whole flowers, candy, jewelry, dinner reservation extravaganza. She was a practical girl with practical tastes; she would kill Danny if he ever spent some of the money she had heard other men spending. It was just that Danny was always showing her his love in with these little gestures that warmed her heart. She couldn't imagine what he would come up with for a day devoted to romantic gestures.

He knew she wasn't a huge fan of the holiday and she knew he had spent years dodging the arrow of Cupid, so she was looking forward to seeing how he would cater the celebration to their taste. She didn't care for fancy, maudlin declarations and Danny didn't care to give them. They were a perfect match. She was blessed with one amazing husband who knew how to make her feel special. She was still trying to figure out what she was going to surprise him with. She had been thinking a lot about it. She still had a few days left, and with Danny being so tight lipped about what he had planned, it was going to take all her energy to come up with something fantastic for their first Valentine's Day and man and wife.

* * *

**Next up: Danny gets some good advice and a great offer…I hope he listens!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Silly Love Songs**

**Part 3**

**By: ioanhoratio**

**Special thanks to: afrozenheart412, Sweet LIL loz, kcatlin, Meredith and Derek, laurzz, lastlovesangel, court99274, Lindsay1234. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

_Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs._

"So Danny, you and Lindsay doing anything special for Valentine's Day?" Doctor Sheldon Hawkes asked his friend.

Danny looked up from the bowl of noodles he was devouring for lunch. He slurped up a particularly long noodle, chewed then answered, "Nah, not really." He immediately turned back to last night's leftovers. He was starving because thanks to an early call, he had been out in the field since 6:00 a.m. and it was now past noon. The bagel Lindsay had sleepily handed him before he had walked out the door that morning had long since stopped curbing his hunger.

Hawkes, who had been searching the refrigerator for his own lunch, popped his head up and gave Danny a perplexed look.

"Seriously?" he asked as he held the fridge door open. He waited as Danny again tried to swallow a mouthful.

"Yeah," Danny mumbled and after taking a drink asked, "Why?"

Hawkes had located his sandwich and made his way over to the table Danny was sitting at. As he unwrapped his sandwich he pointed out, "I don't know man, I just thought that since this was your first Valentine's as a married couple you would want to do something special."

Danny just shrugged, "Ya don't know Linds like I do. She's not into all that lovey dovey stuff."

Hawkes took a bite of his sandwich as he considered Danny's answer. Lindsay was a bit of a tom boy; she loved sports, cars, weaponry, hunting, and the list went on. But, she also had a softer side; maternal, kind, loving. However, Hawkes figured Danny would definitely know Lindsay better than any of them so he just nodded his head.

"So you guys just going to dinner or something?" Hawkes inquired.

Danny narrowed his eyes slightly as he put down his fork. He wasn't sure why Hawkes questions were bothering him so much but they were.

"What's with all the questions Doc?" he asked defensively.

"Nothing's with the questions brother. You're lookin' at a guy who currently has no valentine so I was hoping to live vicariously through you," Hawkes defended easily. He wasn't sure what was Danny's problem but he enjoyed seeing his feathers ruffled so he asked again, "Dinner?"

Danny took a deep breath, "I don't know, maybe."

"Dude, Valentine's Day is a few days away. Aren't you cutting it a bit close? I mean this city goes crazy and it gets difficult to get into anywhere that night," Hawkes declared.

Danny shoved his bowl of food back, "I know, but I'm not really worried about it. Us goin' out ain't just us goin' out anymore."

At Hawkes confused look Danny explained, "Before, if we wanted to go somewhere we just went. Now, everything has to be planned; if we go out then we gotta get a sitter and we gotta pay a sitter so anytime the two of us go anywhere—even if it's just to take a walk in the park it costs money. It's Lucy's first Valentine's Day too so I'm not sure we want to leave her at home. That means if we take her with us we gotta eat and be home by her bedtime. That's something we can do anytime of the week, so why deal with all the crowds and traffic on a busy holiday? It just doesn't really seem worth all the hassle, especially over a holiday that neither Lindsay nor I have ever really cared about."

Hawkes chewed another bite. What Danny was saying made sense but there was a nagging feeling in his mind which prompted him to say, "I hear ya brother, but are you sure not having a backup plan is the best idea?"

"Linds just isn't that kinda girl Doc. We do a lot for each other everyday, and we don't need some consumer driven holiday to help with dat," Danny insisted.

"Well, if you change your mind I'd be happy to watch Lucy, and it wouldn't cost you a penny. She's the cutest girl I could think of to spend Valentine's with anyway," Hawkes offered.

Danny grinned at his friend and added, "She sure is. Thanks man, I'll let you know, but I really don't think were goin' to do anything."

With that Danny stood, threw away his trash, and headed over to the lab to finish running a few tests on the blood they had recovered from the crime scene.

Hawkes watched him go and sincerely hoped his friend wasn't making a relationship blunder.

* * *

**Poor Danny…so smart and yet…Can anyone talk sense to the boy? We'll see. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Silly Love Songs**

**Part 4**

**By: ioanhoratio**

**Special Thanks to: Sweet LIL loz, Meredith and Derek, webdlfan, and laurzz!**

* * *

_Well what's wrong with that, I'd like to know._

"Hey Stella," Lindsay called out to her co-worker as she jogged to catch up with her.

Stella stopped and turned in response to hearing her name called.

"What's up?"

"I got the test back on the blood we found at the scene and we found two separate donors," Lindsay answered.

"Two?" Stella questioned, "We only had one victim at the scene so this could either be our killer or…"

"A second victim," Lindsay finished, "and when I ran the blood through the system there were no hits."

Stella nodded, "Ok, we'll get started on finding out who this second donor is."

Lindsay also nodded and turned to walk away when Stella stopped her and teased, "Hey, I noticed that both you and Danny have Sunday night off."

Lindsay couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she responded, "Yeah, we got pretty lucky I guess. It just happened to work out that way."

Stella had a feeling that it had been a little more than luck but kept her thoughts to herself, instead she asked, "So, you guys have big romantic night planned?"

Lindsay shrugged, "I don't know yet. Danny hasn't mentioned anything, but that is just like him. He is always surprising me with something."

"You know what you're going to surprise him with?" Stella asked while wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

Lindsay laughed to try and cover her blush, but Stella wasn't fooled. She was pleased for her friends and the happiness they had found together. If anyone had asked her four years ago if she thought the city boy and country girl would ever make it work, she probably would have said no. While they had always had a strong attraction and tension surrounding them, Stella hadn't been convinced that their passion was stable enough to form a real relationship. Now, she was happy to be wrong; their differences balanced and strengthened them. After a year of literally blood, sweat, and tears they deserved a night to celebrate their love.

"Well," Lindsay grinned, "that is for him to find out, but I happened to know he loves me red."

"Oh, sexy," Stella agreed, "Do you guys need a babysitter? 'Cause you know I would be glad to watch Lucy for you."

"I'm not sure," Lindsay answered honestly, "You may want to check with Danny on that, but thank you so much for offering. You guys have been so wonderful to our family and I really can't thank you enough."

"Just be sure to have an awesome night, because I'm going to need hear all about it since I currently have no love life," Stella whispered conspiratorially then thought for a moment and added ruefully, "Well I don't need to hear every detail."

Lindsay again chuckled and made a mental note to swing by Victoria's Secret on the way home.

* * *

**Next Chapter the truth comes out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Silly Love Songs**

**Part 5**

**By: ioanhoratio**

**A/N ok I lied. This chapter had to be cut in half due to a family medical emergency, so I didn't get to finish it and after four hours in the emergency room (everyone is doing better now) I just don't have the energy to finish typing it up. So tomorrow I will post two chapters; the conclusion to this one, where the truth comes out, and then the following chapter, where Danny has to...nope not going to tell you! You'll just have to wait and see. So, again I apologize!!! I will make it up to you guys tomorrow!**

**Special Thank to: afrozenheart412, Meredith and Derek, laurzz, and madhatterette! Thanks guys!**

* * *

'_Cause here I go again_

Lindsay wrinkled her forehead as she lay in bed with her eyes closed. She listened, wondering if she imagined the sound, but a moment later she again her the tiny voice call out to her and whine. The tired mother peeled on eye open and looked at the screen of her cell phone.

5:12

She let out a breath of defeat as she wearily rolled out of bed. She turned to the lamp by her bed and switched it on, her gaze was immediately drawn to the single red rose that had been set on the night stand. Despite her exhaustion, Lindsay felt a warm feeling spread through her body which manifested itself as a small smile. She reach forward and snagged the small note the rested next to the flower:

_I love you._

_-D_

Lindsay of course recognized her husbands quick scribbling. It was simple and to the point. Perfect.

Lindsay heard Lucy's babbling begin to turn frustrated at the lack of mother's appearance so she would have to put the beautiful bud in water after she helped her daughter. She quickly made her way to the nursery.

At the sight of her mother Lucy, standing against the bars of the crib, grinned and reached out. Lindsay was fast to respond as she swept her child up into her arms.

"Good morning Lucy-loo," Lindsay cooed, desperate to sound happy to be awake at 5:00 a.m. The little girl twisted in her mother's arms reaching back to the crib. Lindsay shifted Lucy over to the other hip, trying to wrestle the squirming child, but Lucy continued to reach back for the crib. Lindsay turned back.

"You want to go back to your bed?" Lindsay asked confused.

Lucy stared at her but pointed a pudgy finger to the crib.

"The crib?" Lindsay tried again.

"Des," Lucy responded.

Lindsay, unsure of her daughter's request, walked back over to the crib. Lucy immediately started kicking her legs and reaching out frantically.

Lindsay gave the bed a once over and saw what her daughter wanted. In the corner was a little white teddy bear holding a red heart that read, _My Valentine_. Obviously a gift left by her daddy.

Lindsay lowered Lucy down enough so the baby could grab the stuffed toy. She pulled close to her chest in a hug, then showed it to her mommy.

"Very cute. Daddy sure is sneaky isn't he?" Lindsay offered.

Lucy started pulling on the heart shaped nose and trying to stuff it in her mouth.

"Daddy will be so happy you like your surprise. I got one too. Should we call him and tell him thank you?"

Lucy babbled away. Lindsay was always amazed at how quickly her daughter went from sleeping beauty to wide awake rugrat. After a diaper change, Lindsay pulled out her cell-phone and called her husband.

"Messer," he answered with his usual slightly distracted voice.

"Good morning," Lindsay greeted him.

"Mornin' babe," he shot back in a much more attentive tone, "Lucy's up and going huh?"

"Yep, bright eyed and busy tailed as normal," she answered slightly disgusted then added, "She is particularly excited this morning. It seems a little Cupid snuck in her room and left her a gift."

"Oh really?" Danny laughed, "Did this Cupid fellow leave me anything?"

"I thought the phone call at 3:00 a.m. was your gift," Lindsay teased innocently.

"No, that was Don. Although it might be fun to see him in that cloth diaper and archery set."

Lindsay laughed out loud at the visual that had formed. Lucy, still perched on her mom's hip, laughed too, which prompted Lindsay to laugh harder.

"Wow, it wasn't that funny Linds."

She caught her breath and said, "First of all, yes it was. Don Flack half naked in wigs? That's funny. Secondly, Lucy started laughing just because I was."

"She did?" Lindsay could hear the smile in his voice, "What a big goof she is."

"Yep," Lindsay agreed easily, "she loves her little teddy bear."

"Good."

"And I love my rose, thank you."

"Wasn't me," Danny said, "Probably one of those Cupid guys."

"Oh, well in that case, I guess I'll give my very red and very lacy gift to one of them," Lindsay baited evilly.

"It was me," Danny hastily confirmed, "It was me. I left you the rose and the note. Did you read the note?"

"I loved it," Lindsay answered happily, "You are wonderfully sweet."

Danny just grunted in response.

Lindsay just rolled her eyes at her husbands attempt to maintain his masculinity in a house of girls.

"Will I see you today?" she asked, ignoring his caveman form of communication.

"Maybe," Danny responded, "but I wouldn't plan on much time together. The seen we're at is pretty bad. We're probably going to be processing for most of the day."

"Alright, I'll let you get back to work. We just want to say good morning and thank you for the Valentine's Day surprises. Hold on, Lucy is reaching for the phone."

Lindsay held the phone up to Lucy's ear and she heard Danny's voice say, "Mornin' baby girl."

Lucy responded with, "Eh, Daddeee, buss ooh soot."

"Is that right? Well, good. I love you and I'll see ya later today k?"

Lindsay pulled the phone back and Lucy started fussing.

"Ok, well I better get off the phone. She's going to start wailing. Love ya," Lindsay signed off.

"Love ya," Danny parroted then closed his phone and slid it back into his pocket.

"Everything ok?" Don asked.

"Yeah," Danny assured him, "Just Linds and Luce callin' to say good morning."

"That is one early riser you got on your hands Messer," Don teased.

"You have no idea," Danny informed his friend, "That girl has no concept of sleeping late or the weekend. I've never seen so many sunrises in my life, which is sayin' somethin' with the job we got."

Don nodded in understand then asked, "You guys going to have an early Valentine's then?"

"Why does everyone keep askin' me about our plans for Valentine's?" Danny grumbled then immediately regretted it. He saw a ghost of sadness flint across his friend's face. No doubt Don would happily deal with the romantic hoopla in order to get to spend the holiday with Jess. The look was gone as quickly as it had appeared so Danny chose to ignore it. He knew Don was slowly but surely working his way through his grief so instead he said, "Well, Lindsay and I don't really like Valentine's Day so I just left a little somethin' for her and Lucy this morning."

"And then tonight?" Don prompted.

"And then tonight we'll probably just watch a movie and crash on the couch," Danny explained easily.

"Boy Messer, how does Lindsay keep from being swept of her feet," Don dead-panned.

"What?" Danny cried defensively, "Look, things are different when you have a kid a'right? Until Lucy figures out that she doesn't have to beat the sun up every morning, Linds and I prefer to stay at home and sleep. Boring? Yes, but who cares?"

Don raised his arms in surrender, "A'right, a'right, a'right. Don't get ya panties in a wad, but if ya need a last minute babysitter for Lucy just let me know. She loves her Uncle Don."

"Good to know. I'll add ya to the list." Danny turned back to the crime scene and was soon snapping pictures. He thought about what Don had just said and his conversation with Hawkes a few days previous. A small feeling of doubt began to take root in his stomach. He and Lindsay hadn't discussed doing anything but they had in the past discussed their dislike of the holiday.

"Nah," he said out loud to no one. He knew his wife. She wasn't going to expect some big celebration. She liked the rose and the note. She had even elluded to something naughty in return for his gift. Danny smirked. That was the way they did things. No worries.

* * *

**Seriously, sorry for the false advertising in the previous chapter but I swear tomorrow the truth will come out! (A wolf, she cries...I'm kidding...hopefully LOL!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Silly Love Songs**

**Part 6**

**By: ioanhoratio**

**Special Thanks to: CSIDOLL, afrozenhear412, and new-york-babeee!**

* * *

_I can't explain the feelings plain to me, say can't you see?_

Danny's prediction that they would see little of each other proved correct. He had remained wrapped up in the scene, and she had been with Mac, interviewing a room of witnesses. Not every couple had the privilege of getting to work together; not every couple could handle working together--practically together 24/7. This job, however, allowed for Danny and Lindsay to spend several days working along side one another, as well as the option of several days passing each other in the hall. It seemed to be a perfect balance for their relationship. Lindsay Messer was actually thinking it worked out pretty well she hadn't gotten to see much of her husband this particular day. A romantic evening always seemed a little more special when they hadn't been in each other's pockets the whole day.

"Hey, Lindsay, have you seen Danny?" Stella asked pulling her friend from her thoughts.

"He, uh, already headed home. His shifted ended nearly two hours ago," Lindsay explained, "Why? What's up?"

"Oh, nothing important, I just never got around to offering my services as babysitter tonight," Stella answered, "but I guess at this point he would have made arrangements."

Lindsay shrugged, "I guess."

Stella heard the hesitation in her co-workers voice and asked, "You guess? Is everything alright?"

Lindsay was quick to assure her friend, "Oh, yes! Everything is just fine. I just haven't heard anything from Danny about tonight. I had just assumed we would be doing something but the more I think about it the more I'm starting to think we aren't doing anything. I know I should have asked but I...well, you know what they say about when you assume something."

Stella smiled and joked, "Well, I've felt like an ass on Valentine's Day more times than I can count. A plus for you is since you're married to the guy you can come up with creative ways to punish him."

Lindsay smiled in return, "Yeah, well, I don't think I could fully blame Danny on this. I obviously should have brought it up sooner."

"Well, Danny has surprised all of us at how well he has embraced his role as husband and father so maybe he really is going to surprise you with the most romantic evening of your life," Stella encouraged, "I mean maybe it wasn't just luck that allowed Danny to get off earlier than you today. Maybe he planned it so he could go home and get everything ready for you."

Lindsay thought for a moment. What Stella offered sounded nice, but Lindsay had a growing suspicion she had made a slight error.

Stella had seen the small look of uncertainty flash on Lindsay's face and added, "Besides Danny's Italian. There is no way the guy would pass up a chance to woo and seduce."

Lindsay nodded, choosing to believe in the positive. She would be heading home in a hour. She would be looking forward to a romantic evening with her husband and she wasn't going to be disappointed if that romantic evening was the two of them sitting on the couch watching a movie--at least that is what she kept telling herself.

* * *

1 hour 23 minutes later

Lindsay stood next to the couch staring at her sleeping husband and child. Danny had his head tilted back enough that a cushion covered his eyes. Still dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, he had one arm dangling in the air and the other securely around their daughter. Lucy was laying wedged between him and the couch her head and one hand resting on her father's chest.

"Well, I guess that answers that," Lindsay said quietly to the universe. It was nearly 5:30 and Danny showed no signs of any special plans. She should really wake them up. It was much to late for Lucy to be sleeping. Something must have happened or else Danny wouldn't have made her lay down this late in the day. She would be up until midnight if they weren't careful, but Lindsay just couldn't bring herself to do it. She was in the mood to be alone. She had tried to prepare herself for this possibility. It surprised her how disappointed she felt. It frustrated her at how bothered she was. Now was not the time to face her husband, so ignoring the common sense side of her that was practically shouting to wake up her little daughter, she headed for the bathroom. She peeled off her shirt and gazed at the mirror. He eyes went immediately to the sensible white bra she was wearing and suddenly felt very sad. Her mind thought of the red sexy underwear she had bought. She felt no desire to put it on which led her to angrily turned on the shower. She was so irritated with herself. It wasn't like she still couldn't surprise Danny. Why did he have to be responsible for the planning of a romantic evening? She couldn't explain why she felt so let down. There seemed to be no real explanation. Her relationship and love for Danny would never hinge on something so superficial but Lindsay couldn't change the way she felt with a snap of her fingers.

She roughly shoved off her pants and sat on the side of the tub in her bra and panties. The shower drowned out a lot of sound and Lindsay allowed herself a moment of self pity. It wasn't often that Lindsay allowed herself to wallow. She had much too much to be grateful for to allow for such hysterics. But, every now and again she would find herself slightly overwhelmed, which led to a short drive to the store or a shower where she could be alone and allow a few tears to sneak out. She would always feel better afterwards.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or maybe it was the long hours away from her daughter, or maybe it was disappointment she had set herself up for, or maybe it was just a bunch of pent up emotions that needed a release, or maybe it was all of the above, but Lindsay buried her face in her hands and started to cry.

* * *

**I hope I didn't make Lindsay sound like a big whine-o here. Have you ever just had one of those days where a big disappointment need a moment of quiet wallowing? I'm not sure I conveyed that adequately. **

**Next up: Danny and Lindsay talk!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Silly Love Songs**

**Part 7**

**By: ioanhoratio**

**The second chapter as promised! :)**

* * *

_Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me_

It was nothing in particular that woke Danny Messer. He cracked on eye open and gazed down at his daughter. He loved to see her dance, or hear her laugh, but watching her sleep had to be his favorite thing. She was beautiful and innocent. Her little lips pressed firmly together while every other feature appeared relaxed and comfortable. When she was asleep she looked the most like Lindsay. Her face round, her cheeks pink with sleep.

Danny stretched, careful not to disturb Lucy, when his eye caught Lindsay's purse. He rolled off the couch, replaced his body with a cushion to ensure Lucy wouldn't roll off and went in search for his wife. The small bit of doubt that had formed that morning had not dissipated as Danny had assumed it would. In fact, it seemed to propel him through the apartment; he needed the assurance from his wife that everything was ok.

He heard the shower running and without knocking nudged the door open. What he saw was anything less than assuring.

"Hey," he called softly as he pushed his way fully into the bathroom.

Lindsay jumped up off the side of the tub and hastily wiped at her eyes, turning away from him, "Oh, uh, hey," she mumbled, embarrassed at being caught.

Danny crossed over to her and despite being afraid of the answer, asked, "Was wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Lindsay answered quickly, clearing her throat.

Danny couldn't help the sarcastic tone, "Right 'cause you cry so often for no reason whatsoever."

Keeping her back to him, she said, "Just leave it Danny. It's not important."

"Ya see that is obviously not true 'cause you just don't cry that often Linds. So when I see tears I know somethin' is up."

Lindsay gave a derisive snort and couldn't help the thought, 'so that you know but not that I would appreciate a nice Valentine's?' She immediately felt guilty over her criticism and instead said aloud, "Well, sometimes I cry over dumb stuff too. I just do my best to keep it under wraps."

"Ok," Danny replied hesitantly, "Well what dumb thing are ya cryin' over right now?"

Lindsay answered his question with a question of her own. "Why is Lucy asleep so late?"

"Paige said she slept for about 15 minutes today and then refused to go back to sleep. By the time I got home she was a holy terror. I was spending so much time fussin' at 'er and listenin' to her cry that I just had enough. I made her lay down with me and she was asleep in about 2 minutes. She's only been asleep for about 30 minutes and I won't let her sleep past an hour," Danny assured her then added, "Now stop avoidin' my question."

Lindsay was quiet for a moment and the said softly, "It's dumb and embarrassing."

Danny placed his warm hands on her bare shoulders and gently turned her to face him.

"Please, Linds. I don't care how dumb you think it is. If you don't tell me I'm just gonna spend all evenin' worrying."

"It's really nothing," Lindsay insisted, "It's just that...well...I figured that with this being our first Valentine's as a married couple...we might, you know...do something special. And when I realized you didn't feel the same I was disappointed."

Danny's heart sank. He had disappointed her. He suddenly felt foolish.

Lindsay mistook his silence and quickly added, "See, I told you it was stupid."

"I thought you didn't like Valentine's Day," Danny cried defensively, "I mean, the reason I thought that was 'cause _you_ were the one who told me you didn't like Valentine's Day."

"You're right," Lindsay agreed, "This is why I didn't want to tell you. I don't need you to explain or try and make it better."

"I'm just confused Linds."

"I know," she groaned. She searched for the right thing to say, knowing it wasn't going to make a whole lot of sense.

"So now you like Valentine's?" He asked confused, his tone pleading for understanding.

"Yes...no, I don't know," she stammered, trying to explain, "See...lonely, pathetic Lindsay Monroe didn't like Valentine's Day, didn't want to celebrate Valentine's, but maybe happily married Lindsay Messer does. Is that dumb?"

"Maybe," Danny said honestly, "but I'm glad to hear it."

Lindsay's bowed head snapped up, "What?"

"I said, 'I'm glad to hear it.'"

"Why?" Lindsay pushed. Her lips forming a frown, just as they always did when she was perplexed.

"You think I wouldn't plan somethin' for our first Valentine's Day? Come on. Who do you think you're dealin' with?" he questioned with a twinkle in his eye, "You married an Italian here babe. There's no way around a romantic evenin' for two."

Despite her suspicions, Lindsay laughed, "Stella made almost the exact same comment."

"You, ah, talked to Stella about it?" Danny asked casually.

"Yeah, she wanted to offer her services for babysitting. Speaking of," Lindsay hesitated slightly, feeling foolish for her emotional outburst, "what are we doing tonight?"

"Oh no wife," Danny teased, "I've kept it a surprise this long, ya just goin' to have to wait a little bit longer. Now, finish ya shower and once you're done I'll tell ya what to put on, k?. I'm gonna go wake Lucy."

With that he grinned at her, turned and walked out of the room pulling the door shut behind him.

"Crap," he mumbled. He had about 15 minutes to plan the perfect evening. Instead of waking his daughter, he used the silence to think.

It was nearly 6:00 p.m. on Valentine's Day. What decent place would let them in without a reservation? An open field? That was practically the only option available.

Danny began to pace. He ran a hand over his face. What was he going to do? Then suddenly a thought began to form. Danny paused mid-pace, afraid to drive away the small notion that was developing. He wrinkled his brow in concentration and he summoned all the powers of his ancestry to help him out of his dilemma.

As the idea took root, Danny felt his body surge with excitement. For to pull this off everything would have to fall into place. If even one thing didn't work he was scre...

He stopped himself, if even one thing didn't work then Danny Messer knew that him getting screwed was the last thing that was going to happen.

* * *

**Can he pull it off? Will he get the help that he needs? Will Lindsay be happy with his idea? Can I come up with anymore inane questions? Stay tune for the exciting conclusion tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Silly Love Songs**

**Part 8**

**By: ioanhoratio**

**A/N: Ok, so there will be one more chapter after this. (I'm really terrible at gaging!)**

**Special Thanks to: tar heels superstar, kcatlin, afrozenheart412, kdzl, and webdlfan. Thanks guys!!!**

* * *

_Now can't you see, what's wrong with that?_

"I know, I know," Danny grumbled as he threw his hands up in the air in surrender. He motioned for Hawkes to enter the apartment then whispered, "Jus' don't say anything to Linds a'right?"

"You owe me big, Messer," Hawkes whispered back, giving Danny an exasperated look--effectively communicating, 'I told you so.'

"I'll make it up to you Doc. I swear," Danny promised.

"Yeah, yeah," Hawkes harped as he peeled off his coat, "Where is Lindsay?"

"She's gettin' dressed," Danny answered absently. Lucy was currently tugging on his pant leg begging to be picked up. He swung her up to rest on his hip. She shyly smiled at Hawkes before burying her face in Danny's neck.

"Oh, ya gonna be shy now?" Danny asked her playfully.

"Hey Lucy," Hawkes cooed at her. The baby girl turned her face so she could see him better. Lucy had spent a bit of time around each member of the team, but Danny suddenly realized she might not be too happy being left at home. His thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang.

Hawkes gave Danny a questioning look.

"'Scuse me," Danny said just before looking through the peep hole. He knew whomever was out there was one of two people, but one always needed to be safe in the Big Apple. After receiving visual confirmation, Danny opened the door.

"Hey Flack," Danny greeted. He received the same look from Don that he had been given moments ago by Hawkes. Danny sighed, "I know, I know!"

"You owe me big, Messer," Don griped as he walked in, "And $80."

"$80!" Danny exclaimed, then immediately wince and asked quieter, "$80?"

"You told me to get somethin' good," Don explained easily as he handed Danny the bag containing a bottle of wine, "I believe your exact words were 'Yo Don, I massively screwed up Valentine's Day for my wife. I need your help desperately. Will you please leave your nice warm apartment, drive across town, pick out a good bottle of wine--since I know squat about such things-- and then drive back across town to bring it to me so I can fix my mistake? I will forever be in your debt.'"

Danny huffed, "I don't think those were my exact words."

"Funny," Don frowned, "that's what I heard. Hey, Doc. You get roped into helpin' this clown too?"

Hawkes laughed, "I'm the babysitter. Technically, I offered, but let's just say Danny is going to be finding creative ways to pay me back. I'm thinking it will probably involve a dumpster."

Don chuckled. Danny groaned. Lucy gazed wide eyed at the circle of men.

"Don't sit there lookin' all cute," Danny chided her, "One day you'll be givin' some guy hell too. Actually, come to think of it, that would be fine by me. Just take pity on your daddy tonight please."

Lucy stared at him then reached a hand up and grabbed his nose before trying to shove her other hand into his mouth.

"Thanks a lot Luce," Danny mumbled around her tiny fingers. He let his arm go lax and she fell forward, giggling as she hung upside down.

Any further conversation was cut off as again the doorbell rang.

"Wow Mess, how many people does it take to fix this?" Don teased.

Pulling Lucy back up, Danny gave Don a look of warning before checking to see who was on the other side of the door. Just as he had done moments previous, he opened the door and immediately said, "I know, I know. I owe you big time."

"You sure do Danny," Stella confirmed, "I mean what kind of idiot doesn't plan for Valen...

"Shh!" Danny cut her off harshly, "Look, I know I screwed up, but Lindsay doesn't know that and if you guys have any compassion for me at all or care about Lindsay you'll keep this a secret."

The three exchanged looks before Stella said, "Fine, but I'm fairly certain we're all doing this for Lindsay."

The other two nodded heads.

"Yeah, me too," Danny agreed quietly.

Despite her ire, Stella felt her heart melt slightly towards the new husband. "Where do you want this?" she asked, indicating the bag of food she held.

"You take her and I'll take it."

Danny handed Stella the baby and took the bag from her. Lucy looked at Stella. It was too much outside her normal routine, so Lucy's eyes began to well up with tears. Stella tried to sooth the child, but Lucy was not interested in any of it. She twisted in Stella's arms are reached out for her father.

"It's ok Luce," Danny tried to comfort her, "I just gotta put this stuff in the car. I'll be right back. You know Stella, and Don, and Sheldon."

Lucy began to cry harder, huge tears rolling down her cheeks as she pushed off Stella.

"What's going on?" Lindsay asked as she walked into the room.

Danny quickly shoved the two bags in his hands behind his back.

At the sight of her mother Lucy began wailing, "Momma" over and over again.

Lindsay didn't hesitate to cross the room and take the squirming child in her arms. Lucy immediately wrapped her arms around her mom's neck and rested her face against her shoulder, crying softly. Lindsay rubbed her daughter's back and softly comforted her. Soon Lucy's crying turned into tiny whimpers.

"What's everybody doing here?" Lindsay questioned once she was sure Lucy was alright.

After a moment of silence, where the four adults shared a look, they all began speaking at once.

"Oh, ah..." "Well, you see..." "I was..." "They brought..."

Lindsay held a hand up and laughed, "Wait, wait. One at a time."

Everyone turned to Danny.

"Well, ah, Hawkes is goin' to watch Lucy for us, and Don and Stella are here because...they ah..

"We gave Hawkes a ride 'cause we were headed this way," Stella supplied for him. The three men nodded quickly in agreement.

Lindsay looked confused and pointed out, "I thought I heard the doorbell ring several times."

"TV," Don answered then winced as he realized it wasn't on and added lamely, "on next door."

Lindsay's frown appeared and Danny knew she was going to ask more question, so to stave her off he said, "I'm gonna run down to the garage and warm up the car. Be right back." He tried his best to keep the bags out of view as he ran out of the apartment.

"You better run," Hawkes mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry?" asked Lindsay.

"I said, I hope you have fun," Hawkes smiled. Don began to choke.

"You ok Don?" Lindsay questioned. He just nodded.

"So," Stella began, trying to distract her, "Do you know what Danny has planned?"

"Not at all. All he's told me is to dress warm." Which explained the boots, jeans, and thick pink hoody she was wearing. "Do you guys know anything?"

All three shook their heads.

"Well, I've gotta say you had me convinced you didn't know anything about this," Lindsay said to Stella, "Remind me to use you guys if I ever want to surprise Danny with something."

"Yep," Stella agreed, "Hopefully it seemed like I had no clue."

Lindsay's response was cut off by Lucy babbling. The little girl had again become comfortable in her own home, safely secured in her mother's arms.

She quickly became the center of attention. Hawkes, Don and Stella all doing their best to entertain the child. She became so delighted by their antics that Lindsay was able to put her down. Lucy stood close to her mom until Hawkes picked up a ball, knelt down closer to Lucy's level and rolled it to Don. He also knelt down and was soon followed by Stella. They rolled the ball back and forth and Lucy watched enraptured. She finally decided she wanted to play too and wandered into the middle of the group. She was soon laughing and chasing the ball around.

"Damn, she's cute," Don commented. Stella whacked him on the arm, which Lucy found hilarious.

"Oh, sorry, I mean dang, she's cute," Don corrected, giving Lindsay an apologetic look.

"Don't worry," Lindsay assured him, "Danny does his best, but 20 years of swearing is a hard habit to break. Trust me, she's heard much worse."

Danny chose that moment to return. He held up a finger indicating he needed just a moment. He slid past them, making his way into the master bedroom. A moment later he returned carrying a black gym bag. He had also pulled on his big green sweat shirt.

Lindsay's curiosity grew.

"A'right. Ya ready babe?" he asked his wife.

She shrugged, "I guess so. Are you going to tell me where we're going."

"Nope," he grinned at her, "Your just gonna have ta trust me."

Lindsay grinned back at him, despite herself. She couldn't help it. When it came to Danny Messer she was an absolute sucker. It just happened to work out that he felt the same about her.

"So Hawkes, you're staying with Lucy right?" Lindsay asked.

"Yep," he confirmed standing up, "Anything I need to know?"

Danny jumped in, "I just fed her dinner so she should be good. If she does want somethin' to eat there are those little yogurt bite things she likes in the pantry or Cheerios and she likes water in a cup with a straw. She is surprisingly good at drinking with it. The cups are in the cabinet above the sink. Just be careful when you put the top on that you take the straw out first or the water will come shooting out. I also just changed her diaper but if you need to change her there's a basket on that bookshelf by the tv that's got everything in it or there's her changin' table in the nursery. And to warn ya, you will probably have to sing to her while you change her to keep her from tryin' to roll away mid change. She thinks it's hilarious to run around naked but unless ya wanna risk cleanin' up a mess I recommend keeping her diapered. I also left a set of pajamas out for her. She had a really late nap so don't worry about fightin' her to go to sleep. If she looks like she's gettin' tired you can give her the bottle I left in the fridge, turn on the _Teletubbies_ I left the dvd in the player, and just sit on the couch with 'er and her pink bunny. She should fall asleep on her own. Then feel free to watch what ya want. Trust me, she will sleep through it. Once she's asleep, she's out for the count. We'll move her when we get home. She loves to be read to and there are bubbles above the washing machine incase you get desperate to entertain her. She's really good at playing with blocks but the first time she throws one you'll have to take 'em away. We are tryin' to teach her not to do that. We've got our cell phones if ya need us, but we should probably be back by around 9 or 10."

Hawkes, Don, and Stella just stared at him, stunned.

"What?" he asked.

"You are one sexy Daddy," Lindsay supplied, smiling happily at him, "and I am one lucky wife."

"Whatever," he murmured good-naturedly. He bent down to say goodbye to her daughter. Lindsay followed suit. As much fun as Lucy was having with her friends, she was suddenly desperate for her parents. She abandoned the game and ran for them. They hugged her and assured her everything would be alright. It took everything Don, Stella and Hawkes had to distract her but finally Lindsay and Danny were able to leave.

"Was that Danny Messer?" Hawkes asked his comrades.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Don added.

"Well, I guess we should be heading out," Stella said. Lucy chose that moment to hand her a book.

"You guys are welcomed to stay," Hawkes said.

"I ain't got nothin' better to do tonight," Don told them as he settled down on to floor.

"Me neither," Stella empathized, "Anyone for pizza?"

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Tomorrow will be the actual conclusion!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Silly Love Song**

**Part 9**

**By:ioanhoratio**

**Special Thanks: afrozenheart412! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed throughout the story!!! Hope you like this conclusion.**

* * *

_**I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.**_

"Where are we going?" Lindsay asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Patience Montana," Danny chided lazily as he guided the car around a sharp turn.

Lindsay gazed out the window as the bright lights and tall buildings of the city began to fade into the distance. They had been driving for nearly twenty minutes, leaving Manhattan behind them, and still Lindsay had no clue where they were headed.

They rode in silence for a moment and then, "Where are we going?"

"This way," Danny answered easily.

Lindsay folded her arms across her chest and huffed, "You jerk."

"Real mature Linds," Danny needled her and he reached out and unwound her arms, taking her left hand in his right. They sat like that, their fingers entwined, as they continued to drive. It was dark, darker than anything Danny was use to. In fact, he had the lights on the car turned to the high beam; a feature on the car he didn't get to use often in the city. Almost reading his thoughts Lindsay commented, "I'd almost forgot what nighttime actually looked like."

"I don't know how you country people do it. Doesn't it bein' so dark, I don't know, freak ya out?"

Lindsay smiled, "Only when I heard a coyote."

Danny shuddered dramatically.

Lindsay ignored him and continued, "Otherwise, I loved it. We would play hide and go seek in the dark and it was so fun. It was always a thrill knowing that you were just inches away from the seeker but they couldn't see you. I would hold my breath to make sure they couldn't find me. And in the winter we would take these moon walks. When the moon was full we wouldn't need to bring any lights with us because the snow would reflect the moon light. It would amaze you how bright it was in the middle of the night. It was so beautiful and always an adventure."

Danny sighed contentedly. He loved to hear Lindsay talk about the ephemeral joys of her childhood. It was so different from his, and the way she would tell him stories--her voice playful and carefree--always entertained him. It was also something Danny treasured. She would share little nuggets of her life in Montana and he would feel closer to her. He had found himself sharing with her stories of him and Louie getting into trouble, growing up while playing tag in the street with the neighborhood kids or funny stories from nights spent on the road with his baseball team. Stories that he thought were pretty everyday, but she loved to hear them. They had come from completely different backgrounds that spanned cultures, religions, family values, and even geography, but what most would assume to separate them only served to bring them together.

"We used to play hide and go seek at night too, only we played on the playground down the street. I loved to hide on top of the jungle gyms. I was a great climber," Danny told her.

Lindsay laughed, "Well now I know where Lucy gets it. I turn by back on her for a second and the next thing I know she's standing on the kitchen table."

"Oh, don't remind me. I just about had a heart attack when I found her standin' on the toilet. I just knew before I could get her down she was goin' to slip and crack her head open on the porcelain," Danny remembered with a shudder.

"You know, I thought being a CSI would be the hardest job I ever had, and then Lucy came along," Lindsay joked.

"Ain't it crazy?" Danny commiserated, "The part that really stuns me is how I can find bein' her father so hard and trying, but at the exact same time the greatest thing I've ever done."

"Or how about feeling worried and stressed all the time, but absolutely comfortable with that worry and stress," Lindsay added.

What she said didn't make a lot of sense, except to Danny it made perfect sense.

"You think we're doin' a good job with her?" Danny asked seriously.

Lindsay thought for a moment and answered honestly, "Well, if I really looked at it, I would have to say we probably spoil her too much, but she is such a sweet, wonderful child that it won't turn her into a brat. She is funny, smart, healthy, happy...I would say for two people who had no clue what they were getting into we are doing a pretty good job."

"I worry sometimes that I won't be able to tell her often enough how much I love her," Danny admitted, "I don't have a whole lot of experience with that. You're the first person I ever said it to who wasn't family. I'll always take care of Lucy, but I really want to make sure she knows that I love her. I tell you enough right?"

Lindsay heard the uncertainty in his voice as ghost of his past tried to interfere on their special moment. She pulled his hand into her lap and held tight.

"You tell Lucy everyday that you love her and you tell me but even more than that, you show us. I was blessed to have a great father and it's the one thing I always wished for my children. Can I tell you how surprised I was to realize you were the answer to that wish?"

"Hey, no one is more surprised than me," Danny laughed, "I thought the one thing I would suck at in this life was bein' a dad."

"And it's something you excel at," Lindsay assured him, "and I love you so much more for it."

Danny risked a glance from the road to throw Lindsay the patent Messer grin.

Lindsay smiled back and once he had turned his gaze back to the road she leaned close to him and whispered in his ear, "Where are we going?"

"Right here," Danny whispered back.

Lindsay's head flew to look out the windshield as Danny turned off the highway. Her eyes caught a huge sign declaring: _South Mountain Reservation; Essex County, NJ_.

"What..." Lindsay began to question, but Danny interrupted her.

"I promise babe, just give me ten more minutes and you will know everything a'right?"

Lindsay nodded and settled back against the seat. She stared out the window at the army of tall trees that lined the road they were on. They seemed to be ominous sentinels in the darkness. Soon Danny was turning off the road into a small alcove. He parked and turned off the engine.

The cab filled with light when Danny opened the door. Lindsay followed suit and met Danny at the trunk.

He pulled their coats, which Lindsay was grateful for in the cold February air, then a large paper bag followed by a smaller paper bag and finally he slung the black gym bag over his shoulder.

"You want any help?" Lindsay asked ruefully.

"Ah..." Danny thought about refusing and maintaining the illusion of masculine superiority but then decided he would rather have her help carry something than risk tripping and ruining everything, so he handed her the smaller paper bag with the command, "no peeking."

He fished out the flashlight and flicked it on. Again, he took her hand in his and began trudging away from the car.

Lindsay breathed in the fresh air and reveled in the quiet that surrounded them. She could feel how skiddish it made Danny, but she loved it. The cold air filled her lungs and the smells of nature triggering memories of family camping trips and evening spent around a bon fire. She would be the first to admit this was no where near what she had expected Danny to pull off for Valentine's. She figured they would grab dinner at a familiar restaurant, and if they were lucky a movie.

"A'right, it should be just through these trees," Danny told her. She wanted to ask him what he was referring to, but at the moment she was enjoying the adventure of it all and chose to keep her mouth shut. She would know soon enough.

Once they had made their way around said trees, Lindsay found herself standing at the edge of a large, open field.

Danny tugged her hand and they crossed to nearly the middle of the field, when Danny stopped and set down the bags.

"Here we are," he said triumphantly.

Lindsay's eyebrows knitted together, her heavily shadowed face, perplexed.

The moonlight allowed her to see Danny step closer to her and in response to her silence he simply pointed up. Lindsay tilted her head back and gazed at the sky above.

Danny leaned forward and said, "You're always complaining about not bein' able to see the stars, well..."

He trailed off and let her fill in the blank.

Lindsay was mesmerized by the celestial bodies and let her mind roll over and over again the understanding that for Valentine's Day Danny had given her the stars.

He made to step away but she quickly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Danny. I love it."

"Good," was all he said before he broke the embrace.

"I'm not _always_ complaining about not seeing the stars," she disagreed, "You just can't handle any complaint against your precious city."

Danny didn't bother to argue, they both knew she was right, instead he opened the gym bag and pulled out an electric lantern and a huge blanket.

Lindsay laughed when she saw the light and asked, "Is that the lantern my parents sent you for Christmas?"

"Yep."

When Danny had first opened the gift he had been convinced it was proof that her parents hated him. Camping was Danny's idea of personal hell. It had taken Lindsay several days to assure him that camping gear was in fact the way her parents showed affection.

He fiddled around with the thing until Lindsay finally just took it from him and flipped it on, light spreading out over the grass.

"I loosened it for ya," Danny grumbled as he set about spreading the blanket on the ground. He then motioned for Lindsay to sit, which she did.

He sat next to her and started pulling out items. Lindsay quickly recognized the familiar paper.

"Acapulco's?" she asked referring to Acapulco Deli & Restaurant. They really enjoyed grabbing sandwiches there.

"Yep," he answered, "Do you know why?"

Lindsay frowned as she thought. They had eaten there on several occasions but nothing specific was coming to mind.

"This was our first meal as a real couple," Danny supplied for her.

Lindsay racked her memory, "I thought the first place we at together was Puttanesca's."

"That's where your wrong Montana," he explained as he handed her a sandwich, "Puttanesca's was the first place we ate at after we got together but our first official meal was the night you brought me home from the hospital after those Irish bastards broke my hand. 'Member?"

Danny could see her face clear as she realized what he was talking about.

"That's right. You had been stuck in the hospital for nearly 24 hours and you wanted 'decent' food. So we stopped on the way home and pick up some sandwiches...

Danny picked up, "and we sat on my bed and ate it."

Despite the cold that surrounded them Lindsay felt warmth spread through her body. Danny could irritate her, anger her, frustrate her, and then amaze her. His capacity to love and show that love far exceeded what people assumed him capable of. Lindsay reveled in the knowledge that it was all for her.

She was speechless so she tossed her sandwich aside and grabbed for him, pulling him close and kissed him. It wasn't a gentle kiss. It was passionate and strong. It was a kiss that would be impossible to pull off with a stranger. It was about connection and love. Danny moaned as he slipped his hands under her winter wear.

Lindsay yelp in his face and Danny's head flew back.

"You're hands are freezing!" she exclaimed.

Danny began to laugh and soon Lindsay joined. She settled down in his lap and Danny pulled another big blanket out of the bag and wrapped it around them. They retrieved their sandwiches and ate. Danny opened the wine and they both had a glass, toasting the blessings they had in their lives. They snuggled under the blanket and Lindsay taught Danny about the joys of star gazing. She even taught him a game she had played as a child using the stars.

Danny shivered violently and complained, "A'right Montana, as much fun as I'm havin' I'm freezin' my ass off here."

Lindsay, who had been snuggled into Danny's side, shifted under the blanket so she was now lying on top of him. "That's 'cause you don't have any fat on you to keep you warm." She poked at him and Danny swatted her hands.

"Yeah, you gotta lot of room to talk Montana," he goaded bring his hands to encircle her waist.

Lindsay leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips and whispered, "You want me to warm you up country style?"

Danny looked uncertain.

Lindsay moved her lips to his neck and teased his skin, "Besides, you haven't gotten to open your gift yet."

"You're not sayin' what I think you're sayin' are ya?" Danny asked, his voice squeaking at the end.

Lindsay's laughter rumbled against him and tickled. She slid her hands under his shirt and ran them up and down his chest.

"Lindsay, you can't be serious. We can't do _that_ here."

She said nothing as she continued her assault against his senses.

"What if someone hears or, ya know, a racoon shows up."

Despite her attempts to seduce him, Lindsay stopped mid stroke and sat up, straddling his legs.

"A racoon, Danny?" she asked incredulous.

He just shrugged at her.

Lindsay rolled her eyes and without comment unbuttoned her coat, set it aside, grabbed the hem of her hoody and pulled it over her head revealing the new red bra she wore beneath.

The cold nipped at her skin, exciting her. Danny, for his part, had remained silent until he saw her surprise.

"I do love you in red," he mumbled as he pulled her down to take advantage of what she offered. They pulled the blanket over their bodies and made their own heat under the stars.

* * *

"You have grass in your hair," Lindsay giggled as she reached over to pluck it out. The cold had eventually proven too much. Once she had educated him in the thrill of making love in the wild they had quickly redressed and packed up.

The 3o minute drive back to the city was content, warm, and happy.

"Well whose fault is that?" Danny pointed out.

Lindsay winked at him then said seriously, "Thank you Danny. This has not only been the best Valentine's Day of my life but one of the greatest period."

Danny was filled with victory and a strong sense of self-worth.

"I can't believe you came up with all of this while I was in the shower."

Danny whipped his head around to her and cried, "You knew!"

Lindsay raised a eyebrow at him, "Of course I knew."

Danny let out a snort.

"Don't get mad," Lindsay instructed, "I think it's incredibly wonderful. I just wanted to say that you did nothing wrong. I had told you I didn't like Valentine's and I shouldn't have expected you to read my mind. I am just blown away at how you managed to pull all of this together...for me. I will treasure it forever."

'Mission accomplished,' Danny thought.

Since getting back in the car, they had not stopped touching each other. Danny ran a hand over her thigh and asked, "You know what will be the perfect ending to our night?"

"Lucy," Lindsay answered right away.

"Ya read my mind babe," Danny laughed, "Let's get home and kiss her on her chubby cheeks."

"Great idea, Messer." They both continued to grin.

"Happy Valentine's Day Lindsay."

"Happy Valentine's Day Danny."

* * *

**The end**

**I did it! I finished a multi-chapter fic!!! Thank you so much for reading!!!**


End file.
